Ouroborous
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: After having his mind wiped as a child, Nero is trying to build a new life in Fortuna with Kyrie. But being hounded with memories in his dreams, that he can't remember the next day and the fact that he can't seem to fall in love with Kyrie is causing problems. Who was the beautiful, but moody, copper haired girl? I suck at summaries... M rated from the beginning.


**STOP! this is a sequel to my other fic, Devils and Dragons, so if you haven't read that, do it now. It's currently being refurbished - up to chapter 2 so far, so excuse the mistakes after that, it will be corrected. If you enjoy that, then feel free to read this, thanks.**

**Hey everyone! Man, its been a while since I wrote anything on DMC. After getting the HD collection, I've been running behind on all my fanfiction, so I can say right now that this wont be getting updated until I have finished my L4D fic, which is almost done, and I may run it alongside my Hellsing fic. Check them out if you like either of them ;) **

** You can thank Sweetest Days for this, and the sick little puppy gave me many of the ideas for this. This goes out to you! Enjoy the first chapter of my new fic. It's only a short one, an intro at most. If you have any ideas for this, let me know, because I have no idea where I'm going with it. And to all you Kyrie/Nero lovers, I apologise, I really do, but with what I've made Nero, they just aren't possible together. Even in the game... Kyrie would break, I think.**

**WARNING: This fic is M from the start... Also blame Sweetest Days for this XD I personally loved the idea... But it guess its up to you what you all think...**

** Thanks very much to everyone, love DSH x**

**/\/\/\**

Waking up next to my mate was always a wonderful way to begin the day. Vergil was already awake, his icy blue eyes gazing steadily into my own colour-changing orbs, glowing brightly with love and lust, as they always did at this time in the morning. He leaned forward, rough lips brushing softly against mine for a moment before I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into the familiar cavern. It was a momentary pleasure, one that we could afford now. At least, until Aurelia burst in the door, her nineteen year old self lunging onto the bed on top of us. That girl was truly shameless when it came to interruptions - several times she had walked in on Vergil and I -her parents nonetheless! - Shrugged, then walked back out again, not even bothered in the slightest.

"What's up, Lia?" I whined, snuggling into Vergil's chest as she glomped us both. She grinned at my obvious lack of attention to her, and the affection for her father, but still continued to lay atop our sheets.

"Uncle Dante's been sent on a job to Fortuna, to kill some important old guy," We immediately perked up at the sound of that city, where our dearest little Nero lived. Unfortunately, his memories has been cleaned out by a demon and he had been stolen from us eighteen years ago. We had visited recently to see Nero, but he had been both rude and abrupt, not even recognising us and I had cried for days afterwards at the thought of my best boy, the one who bore the least power from my side of the family - the dragon side. Yet he had been left with the memento of his mother; his demonic arm, which was the exact replica of the scaling on the hind legs of my dragon form.

"Give your father and I, a moment, please, Aurelia." I asked, smiling at my daughter and cupping her cheek with my hand, silently thanking her through my body language. She understood immediately, removing herself from us and the room. Just before she stepped out of the door, she whipped round cheerfully.

"Rio is making breakfast, by the way, hopefully he won't burn it this time," she laughed in her voice like chiming bells, before leaving to go and help Alerio - her brother - with the food. Immediately, I turned to Vergil, our eyes locking once more, a nervous smile lighting up my face as I wondered about our other son; part of our adorable triplet that I had raised from dragon chicks, when they couldn't control their shifting and ended up with tiny tails and wings streaming behind them. Silently, I wondered what Nero was doing right now, was he perhaps wondering about his family? About us? Did he dream of us at night before he slept, as I often did? Sighing, I kissed my husband one last time before rising from the bed. Pulling myself up, I was just about to leave for the kitchen in my fluffy pyjamas until Vergil grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into bed, whirling around so I was pinned beneath him.

He laughed heartily, something he hadn't done in a while, then kissed me again, "I believe we were interrupted, my dear," I chuckled with him as he drew me into his passionate embrace.

An hour later, we were seated at the table in our mansion home. All of Vergil's demonic 'friends' had been dismissed now, leaving only us on our own in the great mansion, with a few more playrooms for more babies, which had been planned. None yet though, of course. Not until we had Nero back. An older boy around the same age as my own strode into the room, muttering a quick 'hey,' before stealing a slice of bacon from my plate, nibbling on the edge with shark-like teeth. His electric blue hair glimmered as he tossed the 'emo flick' - as we affectionately knew it - over to cover one eye, the other cerulean orb gazing mischievously at me.

"Klaivulet! What have I told you about your manners? You're in the human realm now," The boy in question winked at me, before stealing another slice of bacon from his adopted sisters plate. Aurelia responded with a slap to the arm, growling at the dragon boy. Klai had followed us through the portal back to the human realm, and he had been taught how to shift in a human form, but his hair remained the shocking blue of the scales of his true form.

"Hey Verge?" I asked, as I watched him push his food around the plate. He 'hmm'ed' at me.

"What do you like to eat?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"No." He replied.

"But that's not an answer, love," I grinned, already enjoying this game.

"I won't tell you, can't you get that?"

"But I want to know!" I pouted

"No,"

"Vergey, baby, please," I did my best impression of puppy eyes and he finally broke, muttering it under his breath. My face stretched into an impossibly wide smile. "What was that? I didn't hear it," Alerio and Aurelia were both giggling under their breath, hands in front of their mouths to prevent the laughter escaping.

"You heard me, wench, blueberry muffins." I couldn't help it then, I exploded in chortling.

"Who would have... Haha! Known... The legendary dark knight Sparda's son... Loves blueberry muffins..." I spoke between bouts of laughter, my stomach aching with my amusement, especially when Vergil shook his head, silvery bed-hair matted over his face, murmuring about 'never hearing the end of it.' We all just laughed harder at that.

/\/\/\

**Meanwhile, in Fortuna...**

Nero had, yet again, not managed an ounce of sleep through the night. Whenever he did drift off, his mind was bombarded with hoards of images that he didn't recognise, as with every other night. He wanted to recognise them, and something inside him longed to remember who these people were, what they were... But every time, something blocked him. It was almost like the demon barriers he had encountered on his missions away from the Order, a blockage, but in his memory. It irritated him to no end and he had almost ripped his own hair out with his Devil Bringer time and time again. Just as with the incident a few days ago, everybody insisted that two people - one taller man with hair as snowy as his, and a woman, with huge bat-like wings and a tail protruding from her - had visited him, claiming that they were his parents, but he didn't recall meeting these two people at all and firmly believed that it was someone else they were thinking of...

The dream last night knocked away the resolve however, or, the parts he remembered did anyway.

It was like a movie. A movie of his life _before_. Before Kyrie, before Credo, before The Order... His parents... His... Brother and sisters. No. Sister. One had not survived. It was strange, to say the least. He remembered being in his mothers womb - a demon thing perhaps? - with his siblings. He remembered being a bit of a runt in comparison, and his sisters wings wrapped lovingly around him, cuddling together in the heat of his mothers belly. Then came an unfamiliar touch, but they instinctively wriggled as a large, but gentle hand caressed them. It must have been his father. Then there was the moment of being born, he remembered that too, though it wasn't half as pleasant as the other memories that were returning. His sister... He had loved her, but for the life of him, couldn't recall her face... Only that she had the longest, flowing hair like liquid silver, but she wasn't totally human... He was only part human as well. His brother was the same, they had the hair colour thanks to their father, but Nero really couldn't pull the faces from his memory at all... Muttered, hushed voices, but not sights, or scents - as he sometimes relied on.

There was a sharp banging on the door of the tiny one bed apartment that he owned in Fortuna - courtesy of Credo - and he lazily sat up, blue eyes cast around the room at the clutter of clothes and other objects scattered about the floor. Propping himself up on his elbows, the sheet slid down his washboard stomach (which he had worked himself half to death to perfect!) to cover only the top of his hips, where the trail of silvery hair began at his naval, snaking under the sheet.

"Nero!" He could hear Credo call from outside, having been taught to have the manners not to invade on his privacy, "I hope you remember that Kyrie is singing today at the service, make sure you're there!" It was a harsh demand followed by heavy booted feet striding away from the door with purpose. Nero wanted to go, really, he did. Kyrie was almost... She was no longer a surrogate sister to him, they had breeched that line of their relationship a while back, he would even go as far to say that he _loved _her.

_But you're not in love with her_ a biting voice snapped in his mind. It was true, in a way, whilst he did love Kyrie, she wasn't exactly... Providing for him. He had needs dammit! She wanted to save herself for marriage, but Nero honestly didn't want to settle down at any point soon, his lusts were here _now_. He blamed the Devil Bringer, which must have been the product of some demonic heritage. He blamed male hormones. He tried not to blame Kyrie, but partially, it was her fault for not even thinking to help slake his need... Poor, innocent Kyrie, he laughed bitterly in his head, who probably thought he was totally smooth down there, like a Ken doll. Growling sharply, his demonic arm reached down, pulsing with an electric blue light and took hold of his cock. He had to do this every morning, just to hold back the need to ravage his girlfriend, it wouldn't be right to terrify the girl, no matter how much he wanted her.

Claws lightly scraped against the tender flesh, ripping another growl from his throat, whilst the rough, scaly texture of the hand felt wonderful, and the heat! The arm seemed like a radiator in comparison to the rest of his body. He tried to think of Kyrie, of her slender hips and long legs... What would they be like wrapped around his waist... He grunted as his grip tightened slightly, the roughness working against him slightly until he collected some drops of pre-cum, smearing it onto himself before continuing. He tried, he really did, to keep his thoughts on Kyrie, but how could he imagine her body, when he had never seen it? Unlike... Unlike _her... _Abolt of pleasure shot through him at the thought of the girl he had seen strolling around the market the previous week. Her hair was not the plain brown of Kyrie, but a vibrant copper colour. Her eyes were not the chocolate of Kyries either, but instead, rich lilac, contrasting her wild hair that cascaded down her back. She had worn a shirt the colour of her eyes, the top few buttons undone, allowing her rather generous pair to spill out over the top... Groaning, Nero felt the build up of something big beginning, rising up inside of his like a wave of pleasure. He just needed another image to crest said wave. Her ass. That would be it. The mystery girl had an award-winning backside on her, swaying as she had tilted her head curiously over her shoulder at him then strolled away. Dat ass... Round, and he could imagine the globes being firm in his hands... That was when he peaked, spilling hotly onto his hand with a muted yell. Glaring at the fluid for a moment, he tried to convince himself that it wasn't cheating to think of another woman when he jacked off, but he never really managed. So, with a sigh, he began the usual task of cleaning up after himself and getting ready for Kyrie's performance. He just hoped that karma wouldn't come back around and bite him in the ass for this.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first - and rather sexy - chapter of Ouroborous. Please review, for they are my life, and make me very happy indeed... They also persuade me to write more, and post quicker. Thank you!**


End file.
